The present invention relates to the hull structure of an amphibious craft and relates in particular to a method for providing a divided hull structure.
The prior art is replete with hull structures having movable pontoons, skis or other appendages for reducing the wetted area or frictional drag on the overall boat hull when underway at high speeds.
Typical of the prior art are the disclosures of U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,574,724 and 4,067,286.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,724 patent discloses a tunnel 18 for scooping air at high boat speeds; the air is directed to the under side of hull portions 42 and 44 to provide a "skin" or sheet of air to reduce friction between the hull and the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,286 discloses hydro-skis such as skis 42--42 (FIGS. 6, 7, and 8) which operate when moving at high speeds to reduce the area of the hull planning surface.